


Bobby Pins, Hair clips, and Barrettes

by Uriel_Ignatius121



Series: Love Like a Hurricane [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edgeplay, Facials, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, implied humiliation kink, unhealthy fixation to hairclips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Uriel_Ignatius121
Summary: Sometimes Shiro can spy a hair clip attached to the lapels of Lance’s uniform during meetings. They eventually fuck after the day’s activities or sneak a quick romp in an empty room during the break.All it takes is a wink from Lance and him dangling a small hair clip at Shiro before putting it on to give him a hint that he will be having his hands full of his darling later and to clear his schedule as much as he can.There are times Shiro will absent-mindedly be playing with Lance’s hair, brushing his fingers through those soft brown locks.Shiro’s reaction to Lance and his hair clips are now almost immediate, pavlovian even.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Love Like a Hurricane [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1022097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Bobby Pins, Hair clips, and Barrettes

It started on an impulse, on a whim.

Shiro was supposed to make a quick visit just to shower in the quarters he shared with Lance since his own rooms are littered with work-related stuff that he really wasn’t excited to do.

Lance’s sisters have just been dropped off at their parents’ home in Cuba a couple of hours ago. The girls do have their own accommodations on the Atlas - especially Veronica, but they all prefer to stay with their brother whenever they are on board.

Even Shiro prefers to stay in Lance’s rooms on the Atlas despite being the Captain of said ship.

So here Shiro and Lance are: in the bathroom, Shiro sitting on the edge of the bathtub while Lance is on his knees and between Shiro’s legs, bobbing his head up and down with his lover’s cock in his mouth.

His eyes are on Lance as he does his thing. Gorgeous lips around his cock and that talented tongue on his shaft.

Lance had his eyes closed with his hair sticking to his forehead due to sweat. His hair was getting a bit long, being constantly on missions around the galaxy barely giving him the time for a proper haircut.

The tips of his brown hair would get into his eyes or brush against the tip of his nose - which was starting to annoy Lance based on the expressions he was making that was other than pure pleasure.

Lance carefully slides up, leaving just the head in his mouth. He had his tongue play with the slit of Shiro’s cock as he brushed his hair back and away from his face. The slight pause in his tempo was prolonging Shiro’s suffering.

He felt himself almost reach that peak, only to be denied for a few seconds. Lance repeats this a couple more times, bringing Shiro close to the edge and then pausing to wipe the sweat off his brow or fix his hair.

It was starting to get annoying but not enough to turn him off entirely.

His boyfriend was just a tease.

Shiro tries to help Lance at one point by grabbing a handful of hair, but his hand was too shaky and accidentally pushes Lance’s head down on his cock, making the other choke a bit. Lance didn’t appreciate that and smacked Shiro’s hand away.

Lance was once again testing him, suckling on his balls as his hand grips the base of his cock.

Shiro tries to control his breathing, looking anywhere but Lance. He spots on the vanity a handful of bobby pins, left there by either of Lance’s sisters. He carefully gets two, making sure Lance wouldn’t notice his movements.

While Lance was preoccupied with playing Shiro even more - with steady fingers, Shiro gingerly tucks Lance’s hair behind his ears and slips on the bobby pin.

Shiro does the same to the other side as Lance watches him with fondness, and maybe a bit of mischief in his eyes.

“What a gentleman,” Lance purrs against Shiro’s thigh as he showers them with kisses, both of his hands busy with gently holding his cock and balls. Shiro can only whine and grunt against Lance’s hold on him.

“Let me reward you then,” Lance says under his breath as he prepares himself to take the entirety of Shiro in one go.

Shiro holds on tightly to the edge of the tub, his robotic hand almost making dents. He can feel the fluttering and spasming of the muscles in Lance’s throat as he takes him whole.

With a shout, Shiro releases his load straight down Lance’s throat.

The sensation of Lance swallowing as much of Shiro’s cum as he can bring Shiro right back up that peak of ecstasy but Lance’s hand is back on his balls, stopping him from cuming a second time.

Lance very slowly releases his half-hard on, saliva and cum dripping from the corners of his mouth. Lance begins to lovingly rub the tip of Shiro’s cock against his cheek and a wicked smile appears on his face.

He let’s go of Shiro and he ejaculates all over his face.

Streaks of cum splattering his forehead, cheek, and across his red, abused lips. Pearly white droplets cling to his eyelashes and his hair. Shiro was panting hard, he barely remembers the last time he came with so much intensity.

“You came… like a lot,” Lance says a little breathless, wiping cum off his face and licking his fingers clean. He carefully stands despite his wobbling legs. His own ejaculate decorating his thighs and dripping down his long legs.

Shiro didn’t even notice when Lance came.

Shiro turns on the faucet of the tub and Lance drags both of their tired asses to finally get clean. Lance was about to remove the pins when Shiro grabs a handful of his brown, cum-streaked hair, closing the distance between them.

“Keep them on,” Shiro’s voice was hoarse and raspy, the first time he has spoken during this whole session. He begins to lick the remaining cum off Lance’s face.

The water of the tub slowly rises as Shiro pushes Lance to the other end of the tub, giving him access to Lance’s legs and flaccid cock as he begins to lick them clean of his cum.

“I have a washcloth here for this very purpose, you know…” Lance raises an eyebrow and tilts his head to the side, hinting at a folded dark blue cloth placed on the corner of the tub.

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?”

It happened a couple of times more.

When Shiro and Lance start getting a bit too cozy, Lance would take a few hairclips from his pocket and tidy himself up. Brown hair tucked behind his ears, kept together with a rainbow hair clip.

Or that one time Shiro was in his office reviewing star maps and mission reports and Lance will just enter without a word, barrettes in his hair. Shiro will just look at him with a puzzled expression before Lance goes down on his knees and pulls down Shiro’s pants.

The hair clips came in assorted colors and designs.

One of Shiro’s favorites were the ones with a glittery starfish and seashell design which Lance wore on their beach date as they had a quickie in the gazebo when everyone was in the water.

Even Shiro dared to buy a few for Lance when he was at the Space Mall while the other was away on a mission.

It was far from the Holiday Season but the clips with little jingle bells were on sale and Shiro was a little curious. The constant tinkling of those bells as Lance bounced on his cock was mesmerizing.

Another time Shiro came back to their room with Lance posing in their bed in powder blue lingerie and a matching blue bow barrette keeping his fringe away from his face.

They tried a headband once but it kept sliding off when Lance got a bit too frisky and restless.

Lance would maintain his hair to be at a certain length, long enough to need the hair clips but not too long that it gets super annoying to care for.

Sometimes Shiro can spy a hair clip attached to the lapels of Lance’s uniform during meetings. They eventually fuck after the day’s activities or sneak a quick romp in an empty room during the break.

All it takes is a wink from Lance and him dangling a small hair clip at Shiro before putting it on to give him a hint that he will be having his hands full of his darling later and to clear his schedule as much as he can.

There are times Shiro will absent-mindedly be playing with Lance’s hair, brushing his fingers through those soft brown locks.

Shiro’s reaction to Lance and his hair clips are now almost immediate, pavlovian even.

* * *

The Atlas was currently visiting a newly allied Star System, all the while Voltron was reassessing individual planets in said Star System to see what resources they require.

Shiro was out of the ship, all suited up and helmet on. They were all busy setting up satellites out in the atmosphere, around the asteroid belt surrounding this specific Star System, to enhance the signal of the communication hub Matt and Pidge were installing.

It was time for a quick break and some well deserved R&R. Everyone was to meet up at the New Communication Hub that had breathable air and gravity.

Shiro and the Atlas crew jetpack their way to the designated meet-up spot while the members of Team Voltron were just leaving their Lions.

Shiro sees the bright colors of his friends' armor, searching for that cool blue armor that never fails to catch his eye. They all go in through different entrances of the Hub. Shiro is raising his arm to wave at his boyfriend. 

Shiro watches as the blue helmet in the crowd turns to face him, the man in said helmet starts to stand on his tiptoes and wave his hands around as well. Shiro can almost imagine if Lance had a puppy dog's tail, it would be wagging happily. 

He steps away from his team and so does Lance, both of them going towards each other. 

The two haven’t seen each other in months, each of them very much focusing on their respective roles: The Famed Captain of the Atlas and the well-loved Red Paladin, Second-in-Command of Voltron. They were in neighboring Galaxies for half of that time, barely having the chance to send out messages or pleasantries.

Alarms ring all around them, the sound system announcing that Gravity will be activated and the room air is becoming breathable.

Shiro removes his helmet, knowing full well that his floof tends to stick unto his forehead if he wears his helmet for too long. He runs his hands through his hair to fix it, his smile growing as he can see Lance almost buzz with excitement.

Lance takes off his helmet as well.

The first thing Shiro notices is how long Lance’s hair got, the tips were almost touching his shoulders. Lance had wavy, almost curly hair that he mostly kept short. He also tends to complain a lot about getting really bad helmet hair, so he fixes it with a lot of products.

Now that Lance is no longer wearing his helmet, Shiro takes in every detail about him - the new dent on his armor, the bit of peach fuzz on his chin, the wideness of his smile, the sparkling blue that is his eyes, and…

Two bright blue star-shaped hair clips keeping his bangs in place in a way that they were framing Lance’s face, giving him a young boyish charm despite his tall and muscular stature and roughed up armor.

The glittery hair clips highlight the color of Lance’s eyes and almost match the color of his armor after a good polish. The clips add a soft feature to Lance’s overall look.

Shiro’s fingers twitch, every cell of his body wishing, wanting, needing Lance to be near.

“Shiro!” Lance's smile can outshine any star in every known galaxy.

“Lance…” Shiro says, almost breathless.

Shiro feels his heart racing and his body getting warm all over. Lance always had this effect on Shiro. It was like gravity: irresistible and unavoidable.

The next thing Shiro knew, he had an armful of his tall, gorgeous, blue-eyed boyfriend. They managed to find their way into an empty room, hallways away from where everyone was gathered.

“My, my, aren’t you a little too excited?” Lance's voice was slightly muffled against Shiro’s shoulder. The other man was practically carrying him, Lance was barely touching the ground.

“It’s your fault for making me miss you so much,” Shiro gently pushes Lance against the wall, one arm wrapped around Lance’s upper body while the other was directing the other man’s legs to wrap around his waist to help balance their combined weights.

“Really, Shiro? Here?” Lance kept turning to face the door, a look of worry fell upon his lovely face.

“Honestly, Lance… we’ve done worse,” Shiro couldn’t help but smile at how much of a tease Lance is after being apart for a little while.

Shiro kisses Lance’s neck, brown hair tickles his face as he tries to reach Lance’s sweet spot.

“We should christen the new facility, anyway…”

“Shiro!” Lance sounded scandalized, but Shiro can feel the other’s erection against his abdomen.

“You have to be a little louder than that if you want the others to find us, is that what you want?” Shiro was undoing the seam in Lance’s pants. Lance lets out a sigh as he feels relief.

“N-no…” Lance’s voice sounded so small. His head was turned away from the door, but his blue eyes kept darting in that direction every chance he got.

Shiro grinds his clothed erection against Lance’s naked ass. The texture of his suit rubbing Lance’s sensitive skin in all the right ways.

“Mmmm!”

Lance was trying not to be so vocal, his lips sealed shut as Shiro continued to take off his armor. Shiro traces Lance’s closed lips with his tongue before slipping it into Lance’s mouth for a deep kiss. Shiro watches Lance shiver, goosebumps appearing on his skin. His gray eyes drinking in every inch of skin, every sweatdrop, those star-shaped hair clips in his hair - this man was utterly beautiful.

“I love you so much,” Shiro whispers into the little space between them.

“I love you too,” Lance replies as he kisses Shiro’s forehead.

By holding on to Shiro’s shoulders, Lance dry humps him. His erection and nipples rubbing deliciously against Shiro’s spacesuit. His ass bumping against Shiro’s erection still confined in said ruined suit.

Lance was slowly getting drunk on the feeling of that dick hitting his exposed asshole.

“I-I don’t have lube… It’s in my bag that’s in the Red Lion…” Lance should’ve expected that they would get busy earlier than expected. He was also preoccupied with work that he didn’t think ahead and prepared himself beforehand as well.

Lance was pretty clean down there, but he still isn’t ready to take in the totality of 100% pure Shirogane Beef.

“I… I have some in my pouch,” Shiro sounded a bit sheepish. He tilts his hip, indicating the small gray pouch attached to the belt of his suit.

“Ever the Boy Scout,” The giggle that escaped Lance’s lips sounded like the tinkling of tiny bells - a sweet and glorious sound.

Shiro carries Lance to an empty table behind them and places his lovely boyfriend right in the center. Every part of Lance was on full display, lying on his back with legs spread apart.

Shiro gets the lube he keeps on his person and opens it with an echoing snap. He pours out a generous amount and spreads them on his fingers.

“Let’s try and not attract too much attention, okay?” Shiro says with a wink, the tip of his lubed finger tracing the rim of Lance’s asshole. Shiro gives Lance a quick kiss on his knee before he slips two fingers into him.

“Hmmm! That’s so unfair!” Lance cries out as quietly as he can with Shiro’s skilled fingers in his ass, rubbing and stretching his insides.

It doesn’t take too long for Lance to be ready, though he is whimpering and shaking as Shiro continues to spread his fingers, stretching Lance further before he pulls them out - leaving Lance gapping.

“You’re just too much,” Lance weakly grabs on to Shiro’s suit. Lance fumbles a bit, but he eventually undoes the zipper and reveals Shiro and all his greatness.

He resembled a masterfully carved statue of some unknown deity, made to be worshipped and adored.

He was glistening with sweat and his cock jutted out proudly.

Lance was going to be utterly destroyed by this man and he will love every second of it.

“Oh, Love…” Lance peels off the suit from Shiro’s upper body, helping him get his arms out of the sleeves. “Oh Darling, Shiro, my Love…”

Lance’s fingertips dance over inches of Shiro’s skin, making the other man shiver in delight.

Almost roughly, Lance’s ass gets dragged to the edge of the table. His long naked legs dangling awkwardly with Shiro trapped between them.

Shiro slips himself deep into Lance, balls deep.

Half of Lance’s body was almost levitating off the table as he took in deep breaths, loving and hating the pain of the stretch and fullness Shiro was making him feel.

Toys can never replicate the way Shiro makes him feel.

Tears were slipping down Lance’s face, his throat burning as he breathed hard just to get oxygen into his lungs. Shiro can do whatever he wants and Lance will let him.

He slowly moves his hips, but Shiro has a good grip on Lance’s waist and limits his movements. A small whimper escapes Lance’s lips as he shakes his head making the clips on his hair fall off onto the table.

In an instant, Shiro picks up the hairclips. In the palm of his hand, he inspects the glittery clips as they sparkle under the light of the room. Lance felt like he was being ignored. With a pout, Lance snatches the clips out of Shiro’s hand.

“...Move, please move,” Lance’s body was demanding to be pleasured, and who was Shiro to deny such a request from his beloved.

Lance feels the drag on his rim as Shiro pulls out, inch by inch. Shiro watches Lance’s face, taking in every minute change on his expressive face.

The way his lips quiver with each breath, his brow knits together, and his eyelids flutter as the sensations of pain and pleasure are the same.

Shiro angles himself before he thrusts back in, hitting Lance in his sweet spot.

Lance bites into his lips in an attempt to stop himself from moaning too loudly. They just started but he was finding himself a little light-headed already. He holds Shiro close by wrapping his legs around his waist.

Shiro relishes the feeling of Lance’s warmth and tightness. The pressure of the heels of Lance’s feet against his back.

This is where he belongs, where he is meant to be.

Carefully maneuvering Lance’s legs into comfortable positions, one is left dangling while the other is bent close to Lance’s chest. Shiro changes Lance’s position while his cock is still in his ass.

”Ah...ah...ah…” Lance felt like he was losing his mind. There was an overwhelming fullness deep inside him. 

With each thrust, it felt like electricity was flowing through his body. Every nerve in his body was exploding with ecstasy.

Shiro has a steady grip around Lance’s waist, moving him with his thrusts.

This has Lance scrambling for support, his hands looking for something on the table to hold on to, dropping the clips on to the tabletop.

Shiro pulls out for a moment, dick dripping with lube and cum. Lance whines but remains pliant. He stares lovingly at Lance’s gaping hole, the muscles around his rim twitching - begging to be filled once again. Shiro pulls Lance’s body closer and leans forward to slip his tongue into his hungry little hole.

“Uhhhh… uh…” Lance feels Shiro’s tongue blindly moving around inside him, rubbing and thrusting but never near the one spot that can push him off the edge. The edges of his teeth scraped against his rim.

Lance was almost shaking with pleasure, begging for some relief from the endless input of pleasure he was receiving.

Shiro leaves a bite and a kiss on Lance’s ass before sliding his cock back in and leaning forward bending Lance in half, using Shiro’s height and Lance’s flexibility as an advantage.

“S-Shiro… ugh…” The position was a little uncomfortable, but Lance couldn't focus on that too much. He starts to feel the full weight of Shiro, how the odd angle is forcing his lover’s dick deep into his body.

Lance can’t even look up to see Shiro because his own penis was so close to his face, dripping with ejaculate onto his own chest and some falling on to his chin and lips. Lance licks it off, tasting his own fluids.

Shiro watches this intensely and thrusts harder, making sure to hit Lance at the right spot. He changes his position just a little and grinds his dick into that spot. Lance almost yells out loud but he covers his mouth with his hands.

Shiro grabs on to Lance’s wrist away from his face.

“No, babe, Lancey-baby… you gotta open wide,” As Shiro says this, he feels Lance tighten around him. A groaning sound is heard from the poor man’s throat as he cums on his own face, some of it splurting directly into his open mouth.

Lance is forced to swallow his own cum before he can take in deep lungfuls of air to recover. He just came but Shiro was still in him, thrusting that fat dick of his into his overstimulated hole. Lance can almost see the indention of Shiro’s dick on his abdomen.

“You like that, baby? Did you love the taste of you?” Shiro moans out, he can hear the sound of the table underneath them creaking and groaning with every thrust of his hips. Shiro couldn’t hold it back anymore and finally comes deep into Lance. With one good thrust, he pushes Lance back near the center of the table. He leans on to Lance’s body and continues to move his hips lazily, just relishing that feeling of Lance’s moist warmth around his dick being covered by his ejaculate.

Shiro carefully pulls out, his mess spilling out of Lance and on to the once pristine table.

“L-let me catch my breath first…I’ll clean up, later,” Lance said between gulps of air as he dreams of getting into a shower. He knows his hair is a mess, he is covered in sweat and cum but his body was slowly registering how much his muscles ached. Lance continues to lay on the table, limbs askew with spunk and lube leaking out of his hole.

Shiro fixes himself first, he had a small hand towel in his pouch and begins wiping off the mess from his suit. He picks up the assorted pieces of Lance’s suit and armor and places them on the table. With no other choice at the moment other than the used towel, Shiro uses that to clean Lance up as much as he can and helps him back into his suit.

Lance winces in pain as he sits up, Shiro immediately at his side, hand on his back to support him. With Shiro’s help, he gets off the table and wobbles into the nearest chair to sit and fix himself.

There wasn’t much Lance can do with his hair until he can step into a shower, it was sticky and greasy. Shiro gently hand combs it and with the hair clips made them look slightly more acceptable and not give off that ‘I-just-got-my-brains-fucked-into-the-next-galaxy’ sex hair.

A small cabinet in the corner of the room conveniently stores cleaning supplies and Shiro makes a beeline for that. Lance is wiping the table clean, as much as he can using an already dirty towel, as Shiro walks by with a can of disinfectant spraying generously onto the table surface and surrounding space.

“Will that be enough?” Lance is very worried about the number of rules he just violated for a few minutes in heaven. It was worth it, definitely - but he didn’t really want to be written up with a memo for fucking the Captain in the conference room.

“I’ll signal for a cleaning bot to finish this up before we go,” Shiro had a hint of uncertainty in his voice. He got a bit too carried away, he can admit to that.

But now, he can’t imagine having intergalactic meetings in this room without remembering Lance’s cum covered face and naked, sweaty body in the middle of the table with his fucked hole leaking with cum.

“Yeah, break time is almost over and the others could be looking for us…” Lance carefully makes his way back into the hall, careful not to show the obvious limp in his step. Shiro gingerly puts his hands behind Lance’s knees and lower back and holds him in a bridal carry.

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, big guy!” Lance’s face was a glowing red as he wraps his arms around Shiro’s next, clinging on to him.

“I can’t let you walk around like that… plus, I can have carried you around a bunch of times - no one will suspect a thing,” Shiro had a cheeky grin on his face.

Shiro cradles Lance with his left arm as his robotic hand activates a control panel on the wall to notify a cleaning bot.

Lance nuzzles into Shiro’s neck, one hand playing with his starlight-like white hair. Lance takes off one of his hair clips and clips it on the white floof on Shiro’s head. Shiro looks at him surprised as Lance kisses his forehead before leaning against his shoulder and closes his eyes for a little nap.

With a sleeping Lance in his arms, Shiro slowly makes his way into the common areas politely shushing the other crewmates they later pass by.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! It has been a while, hasn't it?
> 
> I'm slowly getting back into things, this fic started way back in 2019 born from a random conversation in a discord chat group.
> 
> I dedicate this fic to them, especially to [Mimi](https://twitter.com/Bansheebender) who draws the cutest Lances with the cutest hair clips.
> 
> Follow more of my nonsense over at my [Twitter here](https://twitter.com/Silly_Jillybean)  
> I do have more links there where you can be able to show me more love and support... if you want to, that is. [AO3 gods please don't nerf me, I just want some coffee now and then]


End file.
